


My Only Sunshine

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: He was supposed to be home by now. Where was he?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 23





	My Only Sunshine

"Call me when you get home, Shouyou." Kenma said from where he was standing in the doorway.

"I will! Don't worry!" Shouyou replied as he backed slowly down the sidewalk leading to the bus stop.

He faced the other way as Kenma shut the door behind him. It had been a few months since he had been back from Brazil and between training and official games, he had barely had the chance to visit his best friend. Shouyou had always wanted to be within a few minutes from Kenma since he met him back in his first year of high school. Now that he was, he felt sad that despite their close distance, he rarely has the chance to meet with him.

Taking out his phone, Shouyou saw his notifications filled with messages from the Black Jackal chat, most of which were composed of "good luck"'s and "congratulations"'s for what he plans to do later. He was finally going to do it, he was going to propose to Kageyama Tobio. His dumb blueberry, his rival, his best friend (apart from Kenma he'd always say), his other half, his foil, his lover.

When he first met him, he was nothing but just another jerk who was too competitive and too confident for his own good. Getting to know him, Shouyou had realized that he was hurting and he was trying to deal with that pain alone, however not knowing how. With that, he wanted Tobio to smile, not because of a particularly good set-up, not because he was winning a game, not because he was _just_ enjoying the _game_. Shouyou wanted the other to smile because his milk is just the right temperature, because the onigiri he bought was delicious, because of Shouyou himself and maybe because of nothing at all.

It had been difficult, it had been painful, but it had been more rewarding. Seeing Tobio smile when he was mopping the court, to see him smile when Kei was expressing his worry, his smile when Tadashi and Hitoka fretted over him. Above all of that, Shouyou's favorite smile of his was when Tobio thinks he can't see him. Whenever he looks at Shouyou when he was teaching receives, when Shouyou was trying to memorize English vocabulary, when Shouyou falls over from tripping, when Shouyou does anything that he deems endearing.

Shouyou knew that he was lucky enough to have his love be requited, but to have it returned to such an extent, it only made him fall more. He was enamored by Kageyama Tobio and to say that he was scared to leave him to go to another country was a huge understatement. He was scared that Tobio would find someone better, someone who wasn't chasing their dream on the other side of the world, someone who can support him on the sidelines and give him all their time. However Tobio persisted, his love had persisted, after two agonizing years in different continents, they were back in each other's arms.

Shouyou shut the door behind him and began to take off the many layers of clothing. Tobio's birthday was tomorrow and he hopes that the gift he got will suffice. The promise of a lifetime, the promise of always coming back, the promise that no matter how big their dreams, their ultimate goal will _always_ be each other.

===============

It was now 10 P.M. and Shouyou was beginning to worry, he hadn't received a message from Tobio in a while now, the last one being this morning reminding him to eat before going to Kenma's place. Shouyou got up from the couch and looked around the house for the third time thinking that he missed a note that Tobio had left behind as he left.

After two more rounds around the house, his cellphone, clutched in his left hand began to vibrate. It was an unknown number. His heart stopped. Who could it possibly be? He and Tobio had each other's teammates in their contacts. With shaking hands, his thumb slid over the screen as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hinata-san?" he heard from the other line.

"Speaking."

"I'm sorry you were written as Kageyama-san's emergency contact?" _What?_

"I'm sorry there must be a mistake?"

"Sir, I am afraid Kageyama-san is in the hospital right now, his car was hit by a drunk driver and he is currently being revived as we speak." _What?_

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person." Shouyou's shaky voice exhaled.

"I will send you the address Sir, but please try to find someone to drive you, you cannot drive in such a condition or else you might end up in the same condition as Kageyama-san."

With those words, he woke up. He cannot let Tobio suffer like that, he will live to kick that jerk for trying to leave him. He hadn't even realized that he was crying until he heaved as his breath caught in his throat. He dialed Atsumu's contact knowing that he and Kiyoomi lived the closest to him.

"Hey, Shouyou-kuuuun? Not that I don't enjoy your company and all, but shouldn't ya be havin' celebratory sex by now?"

"I need a favor Atsumu-san." Shouyou said, desperately trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Hey, I don't know if ya forgot, but I have a boyfriend." Shouyou laughed at that.

"No, uh, can you please drive me to the hospital?"

"What happened?" Atsumu's voice dropped an octave.

"'Tsumu?" Shouyou heard a groggy voice from the background.

"Someone called me saying that Tobio is in the hospital. I need a ride, I don't trust myself to drive right now."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be there in five stay calm Shouyou-kun." With that the line cut-off.

The next five or so minutes were _hell_ , Shouyou was trying so hard to stay calm however not succeeding. He kept pacing in the living room and without someone to talk to, he started mumbling nonsensical utterances to cope with his growing anxiety. The address had arrived a little after Atsumu ended the call so along with his musings, he kept reciting the address back and forth in hopes that he won't forget it.

He heard a car horn from in front of his house and bolted to the door. Kiyoomi was in the driver's seat while Atsumu held the backseat door open. Entering the car, he rushed out the address as Atsumu sat next to him. He pleaded for Kiyoomi to drive fast and just _get them to the hospital_.

"Atsumu." Kiyoomi muttered, the man in question nodded and turned Shouyou to face him. The look on his face broke Atsumu's heart, he had tears on his face, the eyes which usually shone with happiness were wet with unshed tears. His pain shook Atsumu to the core as he pulled Shouyou's body to him.

"Calm down, Shouyou, he'll be okay, Tobio-kun's a stubborn kid, he won't leave ya just like that." As streetlights pass, Shouyou's sobs were reduced to whimpers but the tears didn't stop. He clung to Atsumu like a lifeline as he whispered comforting things into his hair. Stopping at a red light, Kiyoomi turned to face him.

"Is he okay?"

"Won't stop cryin'." Atsumu said as he continued running his hands through Shouyou's hair.

"We're just two blocks away, try getting him to talk to you." Kiyoomi said softly turning back around as the light turned green.

"Shouyou-kun, are you okay? Come on, talk to me." The only reply he got was more sniffling as Shouyou continued to hug him tighter. Atsumu sighed and rubbed his hand up and down his back.

When the car came to a halt in front of the hospital, Shouyou pushed him away and ran to the reception area. Atsumu felt his back collide with the door knocking the air out of him making him cough repeatedly. Kiyoomi sat in the driver's seat unbuckling his seat belt chuckling at Atsumu.

"Come on, weakling, we need to make sure Shouyou's okay." He said unlocking the door and getting out himself.

Atsumu grumbled about his mean boyfriend as he stepped out of the car. He ran to Kiyoomi having already reached to top of the stairs before him and pulled the other along as he brisk walked to the reception area where they found Shouyou sitting on the floor.

"Hey, come on, let's sit on the chairs, easy, easy." Atsumu said as he guided Shouyou to the chairs on the right.

"Talk to us, Shouyou, what happened?" Kiyoomi said as the two took seats on each side of him.

"They said he was in an accident, when they called me they said he was being revived..." Shouyou's breath hitched as a sobbed wretched its way from his throat. "His limbs were relatively fine, just a few broken bones, but they said the head trauma was pretty bad." He tried took another shaky breath as his entire being shook.

"They said he was stable for now, they managed to maintain his vitals. They're tending to the broken bones now. They just don't know how long it will take before he'll play again." Whispering the last part, Shouyou started crying again.

It may seem trivial to others, but not to Tobio, volleyball was the only thing left to him by his grandfather, the only thing that connected him to Shouyou in a way that nothing else can, it gave him happiness that he never imagined he could have, it gave him the family that biology had failed to give him.

To Tobio, volleyball was literally his life, and it hurt Shouyou so much because he knows. He knows how much Tobio had suffered, to have something he loves so much be possibly ripped away from him so cruelly made Shouyou see red.

Atsumu and Kiyoomi stayed silent as Shouyou fell apart. They couldn't say anything, they themselves love the sport, they found each other while playing it, it even helped them through trying times. They understood why Shouyou felt that way, they empathized with him as he sobbed even if he had cried his ducts dry.

"I'm going to buy some things from the convenience store, do you want anything?" Kiyoomi said standing up and squatting in front of Shouyou to meet his eyes. Shaking his head, the other stood up and went to the convenience store from across the road.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this Atsumu-san, even if we have training tomorrow."

"It's fine Shouyou-kun, and if ya think Omi and I are leavin' ya to train tomorrow, ya got another thing comin'. I gotta take care of my little spiker, don't I?" Atsumu said ruffling the other's hair as they both laughed softly.

"Thank you, so much for being there for me, for us."

"Yer our friends of course we'll be here for ya."

"Kageyama Tobio?" Someone called out to the people.

"Here." Shouyou said standing up and rushing to the nurse holding a clipboard.

"Kageyama-san is in room 309, you may visit him now and a doctor will be there shortly." he said.

"Thank you." Shouyou replied.

"Atsumu-san I'm..."

"Yeah, go on ahead Shouyou-kun I'm just gonna wait for Omi here." Shouyou nodded and ran to the elevator.

Inside the elevator, he was clenching and relaxing his hand as he tried to calm his breathing again. Exiting the elevator, he was directed down the hallway, fourth door on his right. He reached a shaking hand to the knob and turned it. Inside was a doctor checking the machines that were hooked up to Tobio. He looked bad, his left cheek was bruised and he head was wrapped in gauze, his left leg was hung from the ceiling and his left arm was wrapped in a cast. Hearing the door shut, the doctor turned to face him.

"You must be Hinata-san. I'm Dr. Kurakawa and I'll be Kageyama-san's doctor. Please have a seat, you must be exhausted." she said. She was a beautiful woman in her early thirty's, she was obviously tired, if the bags under her eyes were anything to go by.

"I'm okay, I think you should sit down yourself, doctor."

"I'll be fine Hinata-san, but thank you for your consideration. Anyway, back to business. Kageyama-san is going to be fine, all his physical injuries are okay, they will take up to a year to recover completely if physical therapy is done right. However, it might take a few months to a year more for him to come back to volleyball. He can continue playing professionally, but I suggest that if he does, you come back to see me every month just so we're safe."

Shouyou breathed a sigh of relief as he sagged. He was going to be okay, Tobio was going to be okay, it will take time, but he will be alright.

"Do you know when he will wake up?" Shouyou asked shakily.

"That's all up to him, if he plans to wake up soon, Hinata-san. But if my findings are anything to go by, he'll be awake within a few days. I'll be taking my leave now, please don't hesitate to call anyone if you need anything."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Kurakawa." he said bowing and turning to face Tobio.

"You stupid idiot, you made me cry again." he said taking his right hand into both of his as he started to kiss it.

"I really thought you'd leave me. They said they were reviving you, you idiot, you're not allowed to die. You're not allowed to leave me like that!" A knock on the door interrupted Shouyou's scolding. Opening it, he saw Atsumu and Kiyoomi holding a bag of what seemed like food.

"Hey, Shouyou, we'll be going home now since visiting hours are over, they let us bring these up but we have to be down in a few. Please rest, and call us if you need anything okay?" Kiyoomi said holding out the bag for Shouyou to take.

"Thank you, Omi-san, Atsumu-san, for tonight."

"Don't mention it Shouyou-kun, we'll be back tomorrow 'kay?"

"Okay. Also, thank you so much for being here Omi-san, I know how much you hate hospitals."

"Just make sure this doesn't happen again Shouyou." Kiyoomi said with a smile although hidden by his mask.

Shouyou laughed and bid them a good night and a safe trip home then went back to Tobio. He took a water bottle from the bag and drank it empty. He took his right hand into his again and began tracing patterns on them. He began talking about the things he did with Kenma today, about how worried he was and about how he was very much grateful to Atsumu and Kiyoomi that they helped him. Unsurprisingly enough, Shouyou began to nod off after an hour. Despite his reluctance to sleep because of the possibility that Tobio might wake up, he fell asleep to the sound of the heart monitor.

===============

Shouyou woke up to a soft tickling touch to his face. Squinting his eyes, he was greeted by the fluorescent lights of the hospital room. He rose his head and looked at Tobio only to find him staring back at him. Blinking a few times, trying to remove the soreness of his eyes and trying to see if it was real, he seized Tobio's hand as he began to feel a new bout of tears coming.

"You're awake." Shouyou whispered against his palm.

"I'm sorry I made you worried for me." Tobio whispered back to him and Shouyou shook his head.

"I don't care about that anymore, you're here and that's all that matters."

"I love you." Tobio said.

"I love you, too."

Shouyou stroked his right cheek as he kissed his palm.

"I know this isn't the place to say this, but I was planning something for your birthday, tomorrow, well, today. Happy Birthday Tobio." He said pausing to plant a kiss on Tobio's lips.

"As for what I was planning, well, I know you can't see me well enough for this but I guess this will have to do."

Shouyou thanked all the deities he knew that he didn't take the ring out of his pocket as he knelt on one knee next to the bed. Taking out the ring, he can see Tobio's eyes widening at the sight.

"I don't think I can wait longer, and what happened yesterday was just a testament of why I should do this now. I could lose you any minute but I won't allow myself to lose you without being able to tell you this. I know that Same-sex marriage isn't legal in Japan, but I don't care about that. All I care about is that I have you, and this ring, along with my promise of loving you more everyday, will be hopefully enough to assure you that there is nothing I need more than you.

"I played volleyball with the intention of being the little giant, and you helped me achieve that and so much more through your gift. You helped me fly, but more than that, even if people tell me I'm unable to fly without you, you saw the worth in me that everyone else cast aside. I was happy, I was ecstatic when someone of your caliber recognized me as a worthy rival. But I was happier when you saw me as your equal, not just on the court, but everywhere else.

"Playing didn't just give me a rival, it gave me a new family, new friends, new experiences, and a new life. You are part of this new life, you helped me come this far. But you didn't help me by telling me I'm perfect with what I had, you helped me by showing that despite what I lack, you will aid me and you will love me anyway. For all that you've done, there is nothing I more that I could ask for. Kageyama Tobio, my rival, my love, my light, my sunshine, would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

By the time Shouyou was finished, Tobio's eyes had filled with tears. As he nodded, Shouyou sat back in the chair and slid the ring on his right ring finger.

"I know it's not the right finger, but I'll ask the doctor if it's safe to wear it on your left when she comes back." He said kissing the ring. It was a simple band with an engraving inside that says, _You are my sunshine_.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I was given a ship and things went on from there.
> 
> Comment what you think. ..V.


End file.
